


no home 2...... TH SEQUEL

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brokuto and kubro get MARRIED</p>
            </blockquote>





	no home 2...... TH SEQUEL

**Author's Note:**

> sequel 2 [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3068096)
> 
> also i hd a shot and a half befor writing ths im so sry

brokuto.. kroo said broishly

kuBRO” boktu said, ,also brosily

“bro lts.. lets gt maRRIED married kuroo held out an onion ring

‘bro omg.. bro yes bro

“bro..”

-

th e were in the chapel and kroo was wearin his FANCY suit his tie had cats on it get it catss bc nekoma

bokto came dwn the ailse and akaash was with him. akaashi was th flower girl but a boy he was so pretty hes the prettists boy. bokut s tie had owls on it bc fukurodani so him an dkurro were matching kins of but not rly

kuroo startd crying when he saw botuo “bro he said “bro u look so prettyt i can tbelieve were getting married…..’

“bro..”

“excus me” the wedding guy said ‘no talking until the vows”

“ths is my eweding excuse u” said kuroo

‘mine too’ said boku

‘his too” kuroo said “u cant frget my baby….my BROby….

“oh bro thast such a good one bokuto sdi ‘lmost as good as brokuto

“cn we please get u two married” said th wedding guy he looked mad so kuroo sod ok

“ok so water we doin “kruo said “vows right

“vows” sadi boktoooo

“WAIPT FIRST. firs.t we have to. we have to say no homo right? sso itwont be gay/:?”

“SHIT RIGHT. nojomo. no homo bro..” bokuto said

“no homo..”

“ok NOW VOS” bokuto got 2 th altar and highfived kro “i vow 2 never b gay ever”

“ever?’

“i mean like for anyone wlse”

“oh ok me too then”

th wedding guy looked upset “guys thes arent vows’

“yes they ar! ok ok so my turn right” kuroo said

“yeah bro u go i beliVE in u”

“ok ok i vow 2…………..alwats give u the BEST brofists ever” (lol i wrote brofists and thought of fisting take me 2 chrch)

“SAME DUDE .bt like. same like a lot same”

“WEDDING DUDE” brokuto and kuroo said in unicons “MARRY US WEDDING DUDE”

‘lol ok here i go…...’ he waved his wnd thing thats how weddings work right “ur married ow u may kiss the bride. groom . bro:”

“DDUED WERE DOIN THIS’

‘bro………...kur(t)o said “bro wha tif…..what if we didnt say no homo before we kisded..”

‘that would m ake it homo bro”

“exactly”

‘oh bro…….i love u bro….i BROve u.”

they frenched

  
the end


End file.
